Not The End of the World
by charmed4eva112
Summary: “You might think it’s the end of the world Quinn, but in reality it’s not. Even if people ignore you and make fun of you, who cares? You still have the Glee Club" Quinn/Kurt friendship


**Because it's too hard to not love Kurt. For some reason, I just fell in love with him almost instantly. He has this confident, kind of cocky attitude about him, yet, he's still vulnerable and scared on the inside. He is plain out gay, but he is still adorable and amazing. He is the first character I noticed when I first started watching the show. **

**So, yeah, Kurt is awesome, and if he wasn't gay, I'd totally go for him, if I was in the show. But that's what makes him different; he's the typical clichéd gay male, but yet, he's different, because well, he just is different. I'm not sure how, but he is. **

**I've fallen in love with the idea of a Kurt/Quinn friendship, and I don't know how. They'd be good friends I think. So, this is a Kurt/Quinn friendship oneshot, because I love Kurt, and I also love Quinn. Plus, I saw a video from when they were in New Jersey and Dianna and Chris looked very comfortable around each other, like they are really close friends. **

Kurt remembered the first time he found out he was gay. He was eleven years old, and his teacher was talking about stereotypes. They moved on from the ridiculous stereotypes like black people and Asians and moved to the most popular topic in his school: gays and lesbians. Since there were a few gays and lesbians in their school, and one other in Kurt's class, a boy named Jeffery, the teacher, Mr. Colton, thought it would be important to talk about the subject, especially to his sixth grade self.

Everyone started pitching ideas, and each idea caused familiarity with Kurt. It wasn't until Mr. Colton had Jeffery explain how he found out he was gay (which apparently, was only a couple of months before) that Kurt gasped with a startling revelation that he was also gay.

He froze as Mr. Colton moved onto high school cheerleaders, as he tried to make sense of his revelation. He was never attracted to girls, he knew that much, but he thought it was just because he was young and not old enough to understand what love was.

But now, he was sure that he was gay. I mean, he loved fashion more than a boy should, obsessed about his looks, loved the color pink, not to mention had a really high voice and never was attracted to girls ever and happened to flirt with guys. When he first found out, he was terrified and couldn't tell anyone. What would they think of him? Would they hate him? Do they already know? He wasn't sure.

But he got used to the idea over the next few years, and started to accept himself for who he was. So now, his recently turned sixteen year old self strolled down the hallway of his school, confident and driven. After being dumped in the dumpster by Puck and his football jocks yet again, Kurt had climbed out, dusted himself off, grabbed his bag and now was heading to his locker to clean himself up.

As he made it to his locker, he spotted Quinn not that far away, sitting against the wall, upset about something. Kurt didn't know Quinn well enough to ask her what was wrong. After all, she always made fun of him with the football players, so he didn't really feel much sympathy for her. She deserved to feel upset about something, so she would know how he and all the other nobodies in the school felt every single day.

However, Kurt did feel something for the girl. She was so young, and was having a baby. He did see people whispering, clearly about Quinn, and he knew that the feeling never felt good. She needed someone to comfort her, and Finn was too idiotic to do that, as well as him being busy with Rachel. She didn't really have anyone, and he should at least try to ask her what was wrong. He had to be nice.

Walking away from his locker, he stalked toward Quinn, who he now could see was crying softly. The hallways were empty, luckily for them, because most people hung outside or in the cafeteria before school. Besides, according to the popular kids, this was the 'dorky hallway' so not a lot of people walked through here, which surprised Kurt that Quinn was here.

"Hey Quinn, are you ok?" he asked carefully as he stood in front of her. The blonde teenager looked up, her eyes red as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine. Go away," she spat at him. Kurt didn't listen to her, however, and sat beside her.

"Clearly, you're not fine. You look like a raccoon that got thrown into a pool at night or something. It's not attractive you know," Kurt said bluntly. Quinn glared at Kurt.

"Thanks for that," she spoke sarcastically, tugging at the hem of her cheerleading outfit. Kurt noted that it was getting tight on Quinn already. He predicted in less than two months, she wouldn't be able to wear that anymore, and would have to quit cheerleading. Quinn caught him looking at her, and knew what he was thinking.

"I know the outfit is getting tight on me. That's the downside to getting pregnant; I'll have to quit cheerleading and become a hobo on the streets because I won't be able to do anything else. Cheerleading is the one thing I'm good at, and now that's getting taken away," Quinn said softly. Her crystal blue eyes shone with even more tears. Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Oh, come on, you don't really believe that, do you? Honey, you're good for more things, not just cheerleading. You just don't try to find your other talents," Kurt said as Quinn's eyes furrowed.

"Honey? Did you seriously just call me that?" she asked. Kurt nodded, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes, but that's not the main problem here Quinn. You're in the Glee Club; you can sing, and pretty well in my opinion. You didn't realize you had that potential until recently. I'm sure you have other talents that you can use to your advantage," Kurt said. Quinn shrugged glancing down the hallway before turning back to Kurt.

"Yeah, but people are still going to make fun of me no matter what I do now," Quinn admitted, sighing deeply. Kurt finally realized exactly why Quinn was upset.

"Oh, I see. It's because you're so used to being popular and now that you're pregnant and when everyone finds out, you'll be made fun of and be labeled as a slut or something," Kurt said. Quinn nodded quickly. Kurt scoffed a little bit.

"Why are you laughing? You think this is funny? This is a travesty!" Quinn said quickly, her blue eyes shining with anger. Kurt shook her head.

"Oh please, why would I find this funny? Everybody gets made fun of and laughed about, so it's not a big deal. I just can't believe you care so much about being popular," Kurt said. Quinn rolled her eyes as she drew her knees up to her chest.

"According to you. You've never been popular, while I've been popular all my life. I don't know anything about unpopularity. I know though, that being unpopular sucks," Quinn exclaimed, burying her head between her legs. Kurt sighed, unsure of what to do. Finally, he moved a little closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up startled, but didn't move away. It was strangely comforting.

"You might think it's the end of the world Quinn, but in reality it's not. Even if people ignore you and make fun of you, who cares? You still have the Glee Club, who won't judge you because we all have problems of our own, even if they're not as big as yours. I mean, Rachel is an attention seeker but has a big voice, Artie is a disabled but is mighty nice to everyone, Tina has a stutter but can sing like the angels, Mercedes is a prissy bitch but is mighty good at it, I'm a gay but with a big heart, or so I hope, and Finn is a dumb football player that is the best at singing. You see, everyone has problems, but everybody accepts everyone for who they are. Glee Club is about acceptance, not about judgment," Kurt explained.

Quinn smiled through her oncoming tears. "Yeah, but still. I'm so used to people praising me and looking up to me. Now, they can't because I'll be the pregnant slut that got knocked up by- well, a football player," she said, fumbling over her words a little bit. Kurt moved his arm from Quinn's shoulder to her waist. If it were any other boy, Quinn would have screamed and called him a pedophile, and accuse him of sexual harassment, and she would probably go on in a long rant about how she had a boyfriend and she didn't want to be touched in any way by somebody else.

But for Kurt, it was different. It wasn't just because he was gay. It was just that she trusted him. He was comforting her in a way nobody else could, and she felt safe with him. He was a great guy, and Quinn already felt like he was her best friend, the only person she could trust right now with anything. She was starting to see Kurt in a new light. He wasn't just some gay singer that was a good kicker. He was…just different.

"Darling, you don't have to be praised and looked up upon to feel good about yourself. You just need people who care about you and will be there for you. And trust me, the Glee Club will be there for you no matter what. Or at least, I will. You just have to open up your heart and accept us. We don't bite. Most of us won't hold grudges. So relax and just trust us," Kurt advised. Quinn smiled sweetly at Kurt, thankful for his gratitude.

"Thanks Kurt. You're not as bad as I thought," Quinn said to him. Kurt nodded, grinning as he stood up, helping the blonde cheerleader up as well.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't care about girls. I just don't feel attracted to them. You know, you should really get your facts straight before judging people like me. We aren't that bad, just different from other guys or girls," Kurt advised as he walked across the hall to his locker, opening it as Quinn leaned against it, noting that some dorks were coming down the hall to their own lockers.

Kurt got out a bottle and sprayed himself with it, and then got out a comb to fix his hair.

"I know, and I'm really sorry for that. You're pretty cool after all," Quinn said. Kurt grinned as he put a book in his bag, shutting his locker behind him.

"I forgive you. You're pretty cool too, you know. If you just chilled out and stopped trying to be so perfect and popular, "Kurt told her as he slung his arm over her shoulder as they strolled down the hall. Quinn blushed a little bit as she nodded.

"I know," she said softly. And right then and there, the two began a weird and unexpected friendship and both knew everything would turn out alright in the end.

**So, what do you guys think? It's my first Glee fic, so I'm sure both are out of character somewhere in this story, but I did try. There's not enough episodes for me to judge their characters though, so when there's more episodes I think I'll have a better understanding and grasp on their characters. **

**Do you think I should write more? What are YOUR favourite pairings in Glee? Thanks guys for reading! **


End file.
